MYSTERY OF LOVE
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Daya has been madly in love with someone but his love has never noticed him before or has ?..Something happened !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with a new story & this one gonna be a long story so hope you guys like it.

I know some of you might be waiting for my story "WHAT I WANT" but sorry friends, I didn't post it further on this site because of some issues but if you are interested to read that one so you can read that story on Whattpad . I've completed that story on other site & I'm happy there people liked it even I found some CID fans there who also gave their support on my story. Thank you so much guys.

Anyway this is my new fic & I'm not gonna leave this fic in mid cause I've already written it half & will be complete soon.

So let's go on story ride...

;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **MYSTERY OF LOVE**

;;;

CHAPTER-1

;;;;;;;;;;

There is a college campus sound a place for study & center of learning but most of the young issues of young brains & bodies arises here; making dreams getting love or attention & find a perfect way to move further in life, introducing teen hormones & feelings, getting attracted by someone find joy & love or sometimes pain this is all about college life but nothing new just a regular college routine. So many new young lives were the part of this famous college of Canada. Daya was a simple boy studied in this college not much popular actually most of the students didn't know about him just a regular ignored guy . Abhijeet was famous everyone knew him but still a mystery & Shreya , well no one knew what she wanted..? So let's move on..

;;;;;;

 **Daya's P.O.V ….**

There he was in all his glorious the gorgeous guy. Abhijeet slim figure tan skin with a head of silky brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Sometimes it felt like they were staring right through me - they probably were - because Abhijeet would never look twice at me. I was just a grease mark on the wall to him.

Abhijeet walked across the cafeteria with his tray and sat in his usual chair over at his usual table; girls gathering all around him. Some of them were even brushing his hair with their fingers, while a few of his football team mates were tossing a football around and making a lot of noise, while the cheerleaders watched them while giggling.  
Slowly and sadly I turned back around in my chair and poked my sandwich with my fork glumly, while resting my head in my palm.

"Well mister sandwich... what do you have to say for yourself before I eat you?" I asked the sandwich in my normal voice.  
"Enjoy!" I said in a deep voice.  
"Oh thanks sandwich, I will," I replied normally again. I picked up my fork eagerly and got ready to eat when...

"LOOK OUT!" someone cried.

*SMACK*

Something smashed into the back of my head. I hunched under the pain that had suddenly shot through my skull.  
"Ouch!" I winced, turning in my seat while rubbing the back of my head. Rony Abhijeet's best friend and co-captain of the football team, was rushing over to me. He bent when he got to me and picked up the ball.  
"Sorry man," Rony said apologetically. I could see sweat all over his skin. I totally dug his look.

"Its okay," I mumbled. Rony waited for a second, looking at my face, then he shrugged and ran off to his friend. I glanced over to see Abhijeet and everyone at his table looking at me. I blushed and turned away back to my intimate conversation with my sandwich.  
"Sorry about that little delay, I'll eat you now," I apologized to the sandwich.  
"Go ahead, Daya," I replied to myself in a deep voice again.

"What are you doing?" someone laughed. I looked up in surprise to see a girl with curly hair and sharp eyes from my Computer class standing beside me, holding onto the back of my chair. She was really quite pretty and I often found her hanging around with Abhijeet between classes. Why did she come over to talk to me?

"Just enjoying my lunch," I muttered. She smiled and I thought to myself, if I was straight this girl would be my type. But she was in Abhijeet's crowd, and I was like the bottom of the food chain, below the bottom.  
"This seat taken?" she asked me, nodding to the spare chair beside me. I shook my head and she sat down. Glancing over my shoulder to her usual group of friends, I saw them all watching us. I turned bright red and looked away.  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So other than enjoying your lunch," she laughed, "What are you up to?" I barely paid attention to her, my mind was reeling. Had she lost a bet and was now forced to sit with me? Had she been dared to come talk to me? Was she now expected to make a fool of me? Oh god, was she supposed to ask me out and then stand me up while everyone filmed and then sent the video around the school ? Not that I'd say yes, because I'm not her type! I looked at my sandwich to distract myself.  
"Just sitting," I shrugged. Maybe she wanted help with some school work? I was pretty good at Computer after all.

"Alone? Where are your friends?" the girl asked me; I think her name was Shreya. I laughed at her remark. Was she kidding? Trying to tease me? Everyone knew I didn't have any friends.  
"Actually you're sitting in my friend's seat, but he just went to the bathroom," I muttered, dripping with sarcasm. Shreya tossed her head back and laughed.  
"Well let me just move out the way" she said, moving over to the other seat. I watched her, frowning. "So what's his name?" she added, leaning forward and resting her chin into her hands as she eagerly watched me.  
"Nakul," I lied. His name was really Rajat.  
"What?" she gasped. "Nakul is so common though?"  
"You just offended him," I told her, smirking. She smiled and turned to the chair she'd previously been sitting in.  
"Sorry Nakul, it's a nice name, honest," she smiled. What was she doing? Playing along with my little charade? Wait, did she not know who am I ? I thought everyone knew? That's why I was a loner, right? Don't tell me the only reason I'm such a loner is because I'm weird?

"Sorry to sound rude-" I wasn't, "But why are you here?" She looked back to me.  
"Well, one day my mother and father decided they wanted a baby..." she began, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean why are you sitting here right now talking to me?" I asked gloomily.  
"I know. Well actually, don't take this the wrong way..." she began, smile fading.  
"Okay?" I was wary.  
"Well, it's because I heard about you that you are..," she smiled weakly, waiting for me to respond.  
"I am, but why are you talking to me because of that?" I frowned so much it was starting to hurt my face.  
"Well... I fully support you... I absolutely love guys like you. I just want to hug you because you feel so lonely," she chuckled. When she said 'hug' she hugged herself tightly. "I guess that makes me weird right? I don't know what it is. It's not even because who they are really. It's just... I don't know. I feel a kind of... joy, being around them.

" WHAT? You're kidding, right? Is that even sane?  
"Seriously?" I scoffed. Shreya was the one to blush this time; she nodded.  
"Sorry about everyone watching us," she mumbled, glancing over at her group. "They didn't think I would actually approach you. They think I'm a bit strange."  
"You've got to be joshing me?" I asked, getting angry now. "This is what you have all come up with now, is it? Pretend to like me and then embarrass me later? That's a new low." I was growling by the end, also rising to my feet. Shreya looked shocked and taken aback.  
"No, no that's not it," Shreya began to plead, getting to her feet to.  
"Well tell them 'nice try'," I hissed and stalked from the cafeteria.

"Cruel bastards," I muttered under my breath as I passed through the school corridors. I raced around the school, not sure where I was going. What class did I have next? Had the siren gone? I don't even know, and I don't even care.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*SLAM*  
I crashed into something hard as I rounded a corner and fell backwards onto my butt in surprise.  
"Holy crap" I began to shout but then looked up to who I'd bumped into. Looking up, I saw the gorgeous boy himself standing before me. He looked down, a curious look on his face as his eyes grazed over me.

OH MY GOSH HE'S LOOKING AT ME! AT ME!

I felt my face get hot. Then the most amazing thing happened! Abhijeet crouched over me, grabbed my shoulders, and... but suddenly a voice cut my dream...

"Freddy, right?" Abhijeet asked, snapping me back from my wild fantasy. I shook my head and looked up at him still standing over me. He was frowning a little, his lips in a half smile. My heart stopped beating.

"Actually, it's Daya," my mouth spoke for me. Thank god too, because my mind was elsewhere.  
"Oh right, sorry," Abhijeet smiled and held his hand out to me.  
AHHHHHH! He just said sorry to me!

I hesitated before taking his hand - savouring the feeling of his warm skin against my own - then he yanked me to my feet. His hand felt cool and warm at the same time, and it was kind of rough, I guessed from playing football. But it wasn't a bad rough, just manly. I was too busy starring into his eyes to realize that was when the siren went. Abhijeet looked down at our hands - I hadn't let go yet - and pulled his hand away.

"See you round," he smirked as he pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder and continued on past me to his class. I COULD JUST DIE! I sighed and leaned against the wall with what I assumed was a sheepish grin on my face.  
"He spoke to me," I mused.

"Hey Daya," someone called out to me. I turned to see Shreya rushing over.  
"What?" I snapped. Thanks for killing my mood.  
"You left your bag back in the cafeteria," Shreya puffed. I felt a little guilty as I saw the bead of sweat across her brow. Had she run around looking for me? I took my bag from her and shouldered it.  
"Uh, thanks," I mumbled, running a hand back through my hair. She smiled up at me.  
"No problem. You know, Daya, I was serious about before. It wasn't a dare or anything, I really would like to be your friend," Shreya spoke softly and calmly. I looked into those grey-blue eyes of hers - so unlike Abhijeet' but still nice - and saw truth in them. I tilted my head to the side and cracked it.

"You really want to be my friend?" I asked her, watching her warily. She nodded, smiling and bobbing up and down, making her hair bounce around her head. I looked over her shoulder to see Abhijeet and a few of her other friends watching us as they waited outside their classroom.

"Alright then," I shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"YAY!" she cried, flinging her arms around my neck. Startled, I froze, unsure what to do. I'd never been hugged by anyone but my relatives before. I put my arms loosely around her and hoped it wasn't as weird for her as it was for me. She pulled back, still grinning.

"Okay, we better get to class. See you at lunch tomorrow," she said as she raced off, waving at me as she went. I watched as she rejoined her friends. The others were frowning at her, I could see them telling her off and warning her away from me. Abhijeet was watching me too, but his expression was harder to read. I blushed and turned around to head to my fifth period class.  
:::::

;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;

 **Does Shreya really want to be Daya's friend or it's just a some kind of trap for Daya & what's the deal with Abhijeet..?**

 **To know more stay tuned & do comments if you can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your comments on first chap..

 **Rahul ! Tina ! Jayaabhi ! Guest ! Sara ! Loveyouduo !**

Thank you guys to give your time to read & comment :)

Anyway some of you asked link for my story " WHAT I WANT "

Guys in order to read on Whattpad you need to make your account there to keep writer's content protective so only members could read so if you wanna read on whattpad then my penname is same 'AladinZinni' go ahead... But I'm also thinking to post chapters here so interested readers can read. It'll take some time cause right now I'm enjoying Christmas holidays with my family in Canada so getting not much time but I'll post chapters here as soon I can.

Thanks for reading:) :)

* * *

;;

" **MYSTERY OF LOVE"**

 **;;;;**

 **Chapter – 2**

 **;;;;;;**

Shreya started giving attention to Daya which was really a different feeling for him cause he always been like to live alone but it didn't mean he didn't like friends but there was something causing Daya to stay in his shell but now Shreya was giving her full attention to him causing some close friends of her to feel jealous.

Tasha was Shreya's best friend but she didn't like Daya so she asked Shreya to broke with Daya but Shreya cleared her that Daya was a good guy & now he was her best friend this made Tasha more angry & she left in frustration..

Abijeet was popular & always very conscious about his appearance or behavior . No one had seen him laughing or smile in public. He always been serious & his face looked like an unsolved mystery but this was the thing attracted everyone towards him forcing others to know more about this mysterious guy. Daya usually watched Abhijeet & wonder what mystery closed in his deep eyes but never been able to read his serious hot sexy face. No doubt Abhieet was the sexiest guy of college but no one ever noticed Daya, if they did they would find that Daya was also a hot guy not serious like Abhijeet just opposite to him. If they would be together which was really not possible but they would look like most attractive guys like fire with ice..Sound sexy ..!

Daya & Shreya took their lunch together & Tasha was sitting with Abhijeet & other friends but she looked furious & kept watching them in gaps with anger..Shreya avoided her & kept herself busy with Daya she really like this cute guy company. She didn't understand why others didn't like Daya, he was such a cool & decent guy…Why..?

* * *

 **Daya's P.O.V**

Lunch was really good. I actually laughed while in school, and Shreya is great. I finally had a friend. Friend? That sounded weird to me... but I could get used to it. I was still smiling in class. Shreya was sitting beside me at the back as Tasha and Abhijeet was walked in. Tasha looked ready to murder someone; Abhijeet was calm and collected... as always. I watched him take his seat.  
God he was damn sexy.

;;;;;  
The teacher came in and began handing out worksheets. She paused for a moment - her eyes on Shreya and me for a little too long as a look of surprise came across her face. Then she smiled warmly and handed us our sheets. Everyone in the class was sending us looks. I tried to ignore them as best I could.  
:::::''::''':''

Class was really good; me & Shreya completed our project together teacher made us partners & Shreya looked happy while working with me but not her friends…Anyway I didn't care what others think about me I never cared…! After class Shreya almost jumped over me with excitement & invited me for party.. I mostly avoided parties but Shreya insisted me to come or she wouldn't go so I didn't had any other option & I said yes to her. At evening Shreya came at my home & we both drove towards the menu in my car I was really nervous cause I was never been part of college parties but this time Shreya dragged me & I couldn't rid off.. Finally we reached at destination..

* * *

 **Daya's P.O.V**

Oh my god! No, someone stop me. Stop her from dragging me. Help, I'm being kidnapped! Oh Lord, please, I just want to go home. I don't want to be here! Can anyone hear me? - Of course not, because I'm just screaming in agony within my own head.

I chanced a glance over at Shreya as we walked through the front door into the very busy and very noisy house party. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. People were turning and looking at us, mouth's dropping open. They were looking from Shreya to me and back, gaping. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did she didn't show it as she dragged me further into the house.

I spotted Tasha in the corner with a few other people from the 'popular' table; they were glaring at Shreya, for she still had her arm hooked into mine. I tried to pull it free but Shreya only clutched me tighter.  
"Its fine," she scowled. I didn't like that my presence was causing them to look at her like that, which in turn was making her frown.  
"You should have come on your own," I muttered.  
"I wasn't coming here without you," she grumbled back. My heart lifted. She was so nice. Then I saw him and stopped dead in my tracks.

;;;;;;;

Abhijeet was standing not too far away next to his best friend Rony. He wore a tight black Tee and blue jeans, and a leather jacket. God he was HOT! He looked so good out of uniform. I had the urge to go and begin licking him but had to force myself not to. Rony and Abhijeet were watching us. Actually Rony was just watching Shreya and frowning again. My sudden halt caused Shreya to fling back into my chest.

"Ah, why did you stop?" she moaned and then laughed, rubbing her forehead, because she'd smacked right into my collar bone. I couldn't trust myself to speak, so I turned and walked away into the next room.

"Daya!" Shreya called after me. I ignored her as I walked through the kitchen, past a group playing a drinking game, and into the dining room. Shreya caught up to me then. She yanked on my arm and the force spun me around to face her. When I turned I had to pull back, she was suddenly very close. I realised she was starring right into my eyes, the very tips of our noses touching. My ears ached from the silence that had suddenly fallen around us but I didn't take my eyes off of Shreya, in fear of seeing everyone else looking at us.

"You're just going to storm off and leave me?" she fake sobbed, a smile playing on her lips. She still had my arm tightly. I could feel everyone watching us, and it made me so nervous. I saw Rony appear through the door with Abhijeet at his shoulder. Everyone seemed to wait for me to speak.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumbled to my new found friend.

"Well, that's good then," she giggled. Rage flashed over Rony's face. Did he like her? She reached up and put her hands on my shoulders, touching her forehead to mine instead of our noses.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, forgetting for a second to be quiet because people were watching.

"Daya, relax, I'm not going to kiss you," she giggled. "As much as I might want to. You're so cute!" she added. I felt my face go INSTANT RED - my eyes wide. Oh my god, did she really just say that? I glanced over at Abhijeet; the side of his mouth twitched into a smile before going back to his usual blank expression. I burst out laughing out of lack of anything better to do. It seemed to help. People started murmuring. Shreya kissed my nose and then let her arms fall back to her sides.

;;  
"So, is this a party or what?" she asked everyone. The music came back on and people continued to rock on. Rony came over to us.

"What was that about?" he asked her, I could see the jealous green seeping out of him. She seemed oblivious.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you bring him ?" Rony growled. Abhijeet came over and grabbed his mate's shoulder to rein him in.

"He's my new best friend. Don't like it? Then fuck off," Shreya stated. She turned to me and grabbed my hand, leading me away. I looked over my shoulder to see his hurt expression. I sent him an apologetic one and hoped it looked normal before we disappeared around the corner.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;

"You should at least try and let your friends understand," I told her as she stomped ahead of me.

"They'll come around," she muttered begrudgingly.

"Shreya !" Rony cried from behind us as if to prove Shreya's point. She whirled, still dragging me, and went back up the hall to face Rony.

"Yes, Rony ?" she huffed. He looked her over, still frowning, and then seemed to realize she wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"Can I get you a drink?" he tried to smile. She loosened her grip on me and smiled back. Her smile seemed to smooth the creases on Rony's forehead. I wasn't surprised, she was very pretty.

"I guess," she mused, teasing. "So long as Daya can join!" Rony froze, then glanced at me. He seemed to give in and accept me. He shrugged and Shreya let go of me and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"You're the best Rony," she giggled. That hit Rony alright; the rest of the night he had a permanent grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear.  
"So a blueberry vodka cruiser then?" Rony asked her.

"If they have any here," Shreya shrugged.

"Mission accepted," he saluted and wondered off. He came back a few minutes later with Abhijeet. OH MY GOD! But I didn't ask him to get me a drink? Ew Daya, not in public. I mentally face-palmed.

''''''''

 **Abhijeet's P.O.V**

This party was beginning to bore me, and it was only 7 o'clock. Rony was flicking his phone open and closed in his hand impatiently, and the sound was beginning to bug me.  
"She said she was going to come tonight..." he muttered.

"Why don't you just call her?" I sighed. Rony frowned up at me and then continued with his phone flipping.

"I don't want her to think I'm stalking her," it sounded like he mumbled. Before I could point out that he already was, commotion began by the front door. Everyone was turning to look at something or someone. Then Shreya's hair appeared in the crowd, people were stepping aside for her as she entered the party. At her arm was... Daya? I thought he didn't come to these kinds of things because of the whole social issues?

His head was bowed though he was glancing up at everyone now and then as he passed, a cute red blush across his cheeks. He spotted me then, and as always his face went even brighter. He whirled and disappeared into another room.

"Daya!" Shreya called after him. Next thing Rony was running off after them. I rolled my eyes and followed. When I reached the other room I saw Shreya and Daya in an embrace. Huh? Wasn't he g..?

"Wouldn't dream of it," everyone heard Daya mumble to Shreya. Someone had turned the music off - the whole house silent as people tried to watch what was happening. Didn't they have lives? Couldn't they leave him alone for one second? The poor boy was embarrassed enough. I thought it cruel, Shreya dragging him here, but she didn't notice him like I did.

"Well, that's good then," Shreya laughed. I saw Rony tense beside me. Green with envy and blue with jealousy - I thought to myself. Shreya put her arms around Daya's shoulders and leaned in closer to him. I grabbed Rony's elbow to stop him leaping at them.

"What are you doing?" Daya freaked, squirming a little under everyone's careful watch.

"Daya, relax, I'm not going to kiss you, as much as I might want to. You're so cute!" Shreya giggled. I titled my head a little to get a better look at Daya's face. It was redder than anything I'd ever seen before; like a ripen tomato. I smiled at the look on his face, like someone had just asked him to strip or something.

He looked at me for a second. Oh no! Quickly I reformed my face to blank. Then Daya burst into laughter. Aw, he was so nervous! Wait, no, did anyone see that? I didn't give away my weakness for cute things, did I? Good, no one was looking at me. The room began to gush like water with whispers. Shreya kissed Daya on the nose and I felt Rony rock forward, I yanked him back.

"So is this a party or what?" she asked everyone. The music came back on and people continued to party. Rony pulled from my grip and stormed over to them. I sighed once more and turned to find myself something less boring to do.

A few minutes later someone touched my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Rony with a lady's drink in his hand.

"Dude, come hang with us," he said, looking around him.

"Why?" I asked, not moving from my spot against the wall.

"Because I want to talk with Shreya, but she's not letting Daya out of her sight. Come distract him?" Rony practically begged me. The things I do for my best friend. I nodded once and followed him back towards the living room. We went through into a hall that led to the back rooms and bathroom/laundry. We rounded the corner and there in the middle of the hall leaning against the door-less wall was Shreya and Daya. Shreya cried out with joy when she saw Rony and took the drink he handed out to her gratefully.

"Oh my god, you're so great," she said to him. As if his head couldn't get any bigger. I looked at Daya who was now shifting awkwardly behind Shreya and looking at his feet with his hands in his jeans pockets. He was so incredibly adorable.

God, it was going to take all my will power to stop myself from running off with him, to keep him in my closet with my other fluffy stuffed animals. I was a poor excuse for a man.

"Hey," I nodded to Daya. He glanced up at me, head still down, and tried to smile but it was weak. I cussed Rony for dragging me into this. Daya blushed again. Naww! I gritted my teeth.

"Let's find somewhere to sit," Shreya said, looking eager. She led us all into the back yard where a few people were gathering in the cool night air. We went over to a log along the fence and all sat down. Shreya and Rony got into a deep conversation on something for school on my left. I blocked out their boring discussion.

Daya was sitting on my right, his head down at the ground with his arms crossed against his stomach. I noted he wasn't wearing a jacket, and it was cold out here. I glanced down at his arms to see Goosebumps. Looking back at Shreya and Rony, they didn't seem to notice the cold at all. I began to shrug my jacket off, then carefully I placed it over Daya's shoulders. He looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes; they were surprised and confused.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit there like that," I explained, pretending like it was no big deal.

"Why do you care?" he asked, then he shook his head, "I mean, I just thought that, I mean, well you-" He looked adorable when he stuttered, his bottom lip trembling a little. Even though he was questioning me he still gripped the sides of my jacket and pulled it tighter around him. Which only made me smile of course. No, no smiling! Smiling gives me away. Daya put his head to the side a little and snuggled into the collar of my jacket for warmth, and also to distract himself from having to speak anymore in case he embarrassed himself further. I couldn't stop a slight chuckle from escaping my lips; this boy was going to kill me in a minute. Everyone turned and looked at me with surprised and confused looks. I quickly collected myself and put my hands in my pockets. Oh god, I laughed in public. There goes my reputation of being the dark and mysterious one.

"You just laughed?" Rony looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Shut up!" I growled at him.

"But you never laugh, like ever," Rony went on.

"It must have been hilarious then," Shreya chuckled, saving me a little. She glanced over at Daya, which of course made me look to. He was staring at me like he'd just seen the most beautiful thing in his life.

Shit! He wasn't falling for me was he? I really couldn't afford that kind of attention right now.

"Bathroom," I muttered and left. That was close. I mentally face-palmed. I had to stay away from that boy, he was going to ruin me.

Abhijeet left & Daya looked him going away both were confused! What was that feeling no one knew ! They both were confused what just happened or going to happened might be nothing or might be something unexpected!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Give your feedback if you can cause I love read your comments!**

 **Loveya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your feedback on my last chap..

 **Shreya ! Tina ! Guest & Guest & Guest & Guest..!**

 **Anyway thanks to all who do read & review on my story.**

 **Loveya all :)**

* * *

 **"MYSTERY OF LOVE"**

 **;;;;**

 **Chapter – 3**

 **;;;;;;**

* * *

 **Daya's P.O.V**

 **;;;;;**

Abhijeet cared if I caught a cold!  
Abhijeet cared if I got sick from the cold!  
Abhijeet sacrificed his own health to make sure I, Daya the weirdo, was warm!

My mind was shouting these things as I sat there on the log beside the Sexiest guy himself. He'd been watching me while I'd snuggled into his jacket - totally embarrassing, I know, but it was so warm and it smelt so good, I just couldn't help myself. OMG, I wanted to keep this jacket forever, and sleep with it, and smell it...

Abhijeet had laughed at me because of this. Laughed, like, actually laughed. It was something I had never seen or heard before, and judging by the reactions of everyone else, they hadn't either. It was like ecstasy to me, hearing those husky tones coming from those sweet lips. Every nerve in my body was aware of everything about him, and each cell stood to attention at the sound of his laughter. Then, right when I thought I couldn't possible fall more in love with him, he had blushed at his little slip up, and vanished into the night.  
Was it me who made him laugh? Me? Probably, I was that stupid. My mind just couldn't get over it though. No way, right? It couldn't have been because I was funny. It must've been because I'm so pitiful that he was forced to laugh at my weak pathetic mess of an existence. That was the most likely conclusion.  
I put my arms though Abhijeet' jacket's arms and cuddled it until I was aware of eyes on me. I glanced sideways to see Shreya grinning at me.

"What?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you say to make him laugh?" she prompted curiously. I noted the amusement in her voice.  
"Nothing'," I shied away into the jacket while blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of Abhijeet tonight," Rony winked to Shreya.

"And I'll get it out of Daya," she said to Rony, sounding like she was on a mission. She turned to me and grinned evilly. Oh lord, someone help me! Someone's phone started to ring and Rony pulled his out to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yeah, are you sure? - Okay, be there in a minute - Dude, it's fine, I got your back. Yeah, sure." I wondered who'd called him. Rony hung up and rose from the log we were all seated on

.  
"Sorry guys, gotta go. Abhijeet and I have a game tomorrow so we better get some rest," Rony shrugged. Did he say guys? As in me too?

"Alright, night then," Shreya said, standing and brushing her hands on her jeans.  
"Will you come to the game tomorrow?" Rony asked Shreya hopefully. She glanced down at me, smiled and then looked back at him.

"We'll both be there," she grinned.

"Good..." Rony said, he looked at Shreya like he wanted to say something more, but then changed his mind. He leaned in quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then nodded to me and walked back into the house. Shreya gaped after him and sat down slowly, her mind in a daze. I couldn't help but smile in amusement; she totally hadn't seen that coming.

After Abhijeet & Rony me & Shreya also left . Next day I met Shreya & she asked me to join her to see a game & she walked to ground.

I followed her around the school to the football field, dragging my feet the whole way there.  
The stands were pretty packed considering, full of eager parents to watch their special little boys doing athletics. I scanned the crowd while wondering if Abhijeet' parents were here. If they were I wouldn't know, I don't know what they look like.

I reluctantly took a seat next to Shreya in the middle of the stands. Both teams were on the field - ours in the blue, them in the red - and they were doing stretches and warming up while the crowds settled in their seats.

I spotted Abhijeet right away, a little away from his group bouncing the ball off his chest and knees and feet. I turned to Shreya.  
"I thought you said this was football?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.  
"It is!"  
"But this is soccer," I told her in a 'duh' kind of way.  
"Oh, that's right, you said you were from Mumbai," Shreya laughed and patted me on the shoulder as she settled down. I was still confused.

"Wait, you call soccer ' football ' here?"  
Shreya nodded.  
Well fuck me!  
I guess it actually made more sense to call it football when you think about it. My parents still called it soccer, so I guess I never picked up on it here even though I've lived here nearly my entire life. I had never gotten into sports.

I spotted Rony then, jogging over to Abhijeet and stealing his ball with a mid air kick. Then they were off chasing each other for the ball across the field. Rony tripped Abhijeet playfully and then ran off with the ball. Abhijeet picked himself up, glanced at the crowd and then ran off after him. Rony started shouting cheers for his team and his school, and running around the pitch, as Abhijeet chased him. Everyone in the stands were laughing and watching them.

...  
looked back to find Abhijeet holding Rony in a head lock.  
God, he was gorgeous, especially in this morning sunshine with the golden rays in his black hair. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.  
I settled comfortably on my little bench spot and watched as the game began. I didn't know the rules so I didn't really understand it; but I knew when we scored a goal and when they did. They scored more goals than us.

I was starting to really get into it, calling out when the crowd did. Rony was going one on one with a guy from the other team who was obviously bigger and stronger than him. But Rony was faster and agile, and was slipping past him.

Then Abhijeet came to the rescue. The big guy from the other team panicked, lashing out and elbowing Abhijeet in the head, he went down like a sack of potatoes and stayed down. I jumped to my feet and so did Shreya, and our side of the crowd erupted in outrage.

"GIVE HIM A RED CARD!" someone shouted. Others were more profound.

Rony dropped to his knees beside Abhijeet, getting him to sit up as the sideline paramedic rushed over with water. I breathed out in relief, realizing I had been holding my breath in anticipation, and relaxed a little.

Abhijeet seemed okay but his coach pulled him off the field. Abhijeet was holding his shirt to his nose and it was covered in blood as it soaked through his shirt and dripped down his arm. His shirt was up, his abs exposed - Oh lordy lord today was a glorious day.

"Shit!" Shreya hissed and sat down furiously, crossing her arms. "Abhijeet is our best player," she spat.  
Someone else from our team ran on to take Abhijeet' place. I watched as Abhijeet grabbed a towel for his nose, kicked the team bench in anger, and then stormed past the stands and into the boys locker room. I edged away, trying to be Ninja, and went after him.

I didn't think this through at all as I entered the boys' locker room and got a whiff of feet and sweat. I cringed at the smell as I heard a shower running. Feeling like a pervert, I crept around the lockers and benches, and towards the showers. Then I tilted sideways and peered in.

I couldn't see much because of all the steam - the room was a standard square, with shower-heads jutting out along each wall with taps underneath and drains at the base, a dripping wet bench stretched out in the middle of the room.  
My eyes quickly focused in on Abhijeet' top half standing under the water in the far right hand corner, slouched forward with his hands pressed against the wall, blood was running down his body and pooling around the plughole.

"You alright?" I asked the half naked sexy guy, relieved that my voice wasn't as shaky as I felt. I may be a loner, but that didn't mean I didn't have any confidence. I was a loner by force, not choice, so as long as I wasn't in a crowd/social situation, I actually managed pretty well.

College is hard, the pressure we put on ourselves makes it worse.  
Abhijeet turned his head and looked over at me, blood running from his nose and over his lips. A constant flow mixed with the water running down his neck, chest, stomach, and blended into his black trunks before running down his legs and feet. I looked around for a towel, grabbed one off a hook and went over to Abhijeet' side. I held the towel up to his nose and tried a small smile.

"You should keep pressure on that if you want it to stop running," I informed him. His eyes searched my face before he grabbed the towel from me and held it to his nose.

"Ah, thanks, I guess," he replied. My eyes flickered down involuntarily; I was actually relieved he was wearing underwear. I didn't think my heart could handle seeing Abhijeet naked yet.

OH MY GOD, I'M STANDING IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM ALONE WITH ABHIJEET, AND HE'S ONLY WEARING TRUNKS, AND I'M TENDING TO HIS WOUNDS!  
"Oh, I forgot to bring your jacket with me today. Sorry," I told him, casually taking a few steps away from him to go sit on the bench. The steam was making it hard to breath, seeing Abhijeet this nude was making it harder.  
Not in that way! Because that would be so awkward right now.

"Ah, that's alright, you can give it to me at college," he said, turning his back to me and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. I eyed his body on impulse; yeah, I was definitely g**. His muscular back arched as he reached up with one hand to ruffle his hair under the flow of hot water. The water was running over his bare skin and making it shine.

I tried to look away, I really did, but I didn't want to.  
"You were playing really well," I told Abhijeet, trying to find something to say to break the silence, and to distract my mind from wandering to naughty places.

"Thanks. I was trying, but... I was loosing track of... things," he said distractedly, keeping his back to me. He was squeezing his nose with the towel so I supposed he was concentrating on that.

"Well, I'm sure they're really feeling your absence," I said, and then mentally kicked myself. It sounded like I thought he was the only good player or something. "What I mean is, they won't do so well now. I mean, we'll probably lose. No I mean, they are all good players too but - oh, forget it." I buried my head in my hands, and made a note to give myself a good talking to later when I was out of this mess.

Abhijeet laughed and the sound shocked me just like it had last time. ' He laughed, he laughed, he laughed ', the cherubs in my mind were singing happily.  
Abhijeet tried to turn it into a cough but we both knew he'd slipped up his 'cool mysterious' attitude. I was looking at him through my fingers as I clutched my face and he glanced around at me with a smile still on his lips showing under the towel he still held to his face

.  
He looked at me - it made my heart stop. The shock of it made me jump and I fell backwards off the bench, landing with a thud on my back and on a pair of dirty socks. I screamed and leaped ten feet in the air.

"Ew, that is so gross!" I cried, eyeing the socks evilly. Abhijeet burst out laughing again. I looked at him and melted at the sight of his smiling laughing happy face. I lent back against the entry doorway for support because my knees became weak at the sight of my love like this, and Abhijeet was laughing so hard he had to hold himself up with one hand against the tiled shower wall. His shoulders shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny," I teased, pretending to be in pain by pouting and rubbing my lower back. Abhijeet stopped laughing, but he surveyed me with a grin.

...  
"You're so cute," he chuckled lightly.  
I blacked out. Abhijeet freaking the hot guy of college thought I was CUTE? I could just die.  
"You think I'm cute?" I asked, to make sure I heard right, and hoping to high heaven I did. Abhijeet blanked with a look of horror and quickly turned his back to me once more. My chest tightened for a second. Had I offended him somehow?  
"What I say?" I asked him, frowning at myself more than at him.  
"Nothing," he muttered a little bitterly. "You should probably go now."  
Ouch! I tried to pretend there wasn't now a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be and began to leave, before stopping and turning back to him in the doorway.

"You might have everyone fooled with your 'Mr Cool and Collected' act, but I can see right through you. You're dying to laugh just as much as the rest of us," I told him over my shoulder, and then left before he could deny it.

Okay, so I didn't really know if what I'd just said to him was true. But I wanted to make him feel on edge, because he'd made my heart cry.

I took a seat back down next to Shreya and continued to watch the game, trying my best to avoid her questioning gaze; though she didn't ask where I had been; I knew she would later.  
I can't believe I just went after him like that! He could have been - gulp - naked!

Thank to God he wasn't, or I probably would have died on the spot. Or fainted...  
Aw, I should have fainted, Abhijeet could have done mouth to mouth. I swooned at the thought until Shreya nudged me. I shook my head and looked at her standing over me.

"Earth to Daya, we won, games over." Shreya grinned with her hands on her hips.  
I rolled my eyes and stood, looking around. People from the stands were running onto the field to congratulate the winning team while the losers started packing up and going home. Abhijeet was on the field, his nose no longer bleeding with one arm slung over Rony's shoulders. Rony looked up at us and waved to Shreya, who waved back. Shreya handed me back my car keys with a grin.

"Come on, let's go down and congratulate them," she said and started down the stands, avoiding the steps and going over the seats, weaving in and out of people gathering their belongings.  
"I think I'll just go wait in the car," I called after her. Shreya stopped mid step and looked back at me.  
"You sure?" she asked, I nodded and she continued. I was thankful she didn't force me to go with her.  
Sighing, I headed back to my car and lent against the hood. I pulled out my phone and started flicking through the settings without really paying attention. Cars and people were moving all around me but I didn't pay them any attention either.  
"Going to leave without congratulating me?" the most seductive voice in the UNIVERSE said to me. I double took and saw Abhijeet walking towards me across the parking lot, he was already close.  
"You barely played, remember?" I smirked, teasing.  
Damn right I was good at playing it cool!  
"Still my team, I'm still captain," he said in a cocky way that made my insides feel like sunshine.

Abhijeet leaned against the hood of my car beside me, his hands in his jeans pockets. I noted how he wasn't wearing the soccer uniform anymore and now wore a tight Y-neck long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Yum! I bet those clothes looked even better on a heap on my floor.  
I chuckled at the thought but Abhijeet kept his usual blank expression. I knew better though, I knew he laughed secretly and smiled at funny things when no one was looking. No one knew him like I did.

"I suppose," I shrugged. He punched me in the arm light and playfully, but like a goof ball I still slid sideways and landed on the ground. I pouted, blew my fringe off my face and turned to him to catch him smirk before composing himself.  
"Ow," I whined in a very very camp voice. Abhijeet' shoulders flinched, as if to laugh but he held it back. He put out his hand and I took it, then brushed myself off.

"Hey, bro!" Rony called to Abhijeet as he walked across the car park with Shreya; she didn't look very happy at all. She looked like a pug with her face screwed up like that.

I imagined her waddling like a chubby pug and burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. It wasn't even that funny, but I was suddenly so happy I couldn't stop laughing. It just felt so good having friends to be around for once. They were all looking at me very confused - Abhijeet a little red - and then at each other.  
"What's so funny?" Shreya huffed, not getting the joke. I stood straighter, wiped away an imaginary tear and put my hands on my hips.

"Shreya, darling, you wouldn't understand," I chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you home." I took my keys out and went to the driver's seat. Shreya cheered up then and skipped eagerly to my front passenger seat.

"Yay! Can we hang some more? I loved being with you last night, you're so funny!" Shreya cheered with delight. Rony looked outraged by this, and Abhijeet frowned with what looked like a little bit of sadness in his eyes?

I hopped into my car and started the engine as Shreya did the same. She waved happily to the two men standing beside my rusty little red 1981 Daihatsu Charade with brown leather seats.

My car felt like home, a sanctuary, even if others thought it was a bomb. It was my baby. My CD player came on with the engine and ' Shelter – The XX' came on. I started singing out to it as I reversed and then drove on past the boys, waving to them too. The look of surprise on their faces made me laugh and I beeped the horn happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Abhijeet's P.O.V**

;;;;;

When I'd woken this morning I'd felt that usual gut wrenching feeling I did every morning before a game. Being the football captain brought on more pressure than I could usually stomach.  
What was making me feel worse was that Daya was going to be here. He was coming to this very game today.  
Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy. I just didn't know how long I could keep myself under control if he kept showing up. And today I was going to be in front of at least a hundred people. What if he did something cute again?  
I shook my head, it was something I had to push out of my mind. I stretched my arms out, letting my muscles flex so that they wouldn't strain. I rolled my shoulders, cracked my neck, then started on my leg exercisers. The rest of my team were rearing to go, bouncing balls around on the field around me. The bleachers were starting to fill with eager parents and some of the boy's girlfriends and friends.  
I scanned the crowd and saw Rony's parents arriving, coming in and taking their seats in the morning sun. Rony's mom waved to me and I nodded back.  
My own parents... they wouldn't come. They never did.

Then my eyes landed on Shreya, making her way to an empty seat with a good view. Towing behind her looking reluctant was Daya. He looked good in jeans and a hoodie. I bit my lip and looked away, picking up my football and began bouncing it off my chest to my knee, then foot and repeating. This was going to be a long match.

"She's here!" Rony chuckled, bounding over to me excitedly. Then in one swift movement he jumped and swiped the ball right out from under my nose. He ran with it, and I gave chase, running after him. Rony turned, jumping to the side and stuck his foot out, I stumbled over it and landed on my stomach as he laughed and ran off. I picked myself up, then glanced up at the stands. Daya was watching. Damn.

I ran after Rony, "You're dead meat!" I teased, and he started screaming and running around the pitch. I could hear people in the stands laughing and cheering us on.

I grabbed Rony's hips and pulled, yanking him violently to the side. He dropped the ball and it rolled away as he stumbled back. I locked him in a head lock and rubbed my knuckles into the top of his head.

"You think you can get away with stealing the ball from your captain?" I asked him, suppressing a grin, like always.

"Ow Abhijeet, let me go. I'll behave," Rony laughed, trying to tug himself free. I glanced up through my fringe at Daya, the sun was shining down through his hair and making it shine. This was going to be worse that I thought after all.  
Coach blew the whistle to call us all in for the game to begin. I sized up the other team, dressed in red and flexing their muscles with bravado. There was one big guy, more like a gorilla than a teenage high school-er, he was giving me the evils. I shot them back and turned to my team for a pre game pep talk to rev them up. We got in a circle and grabbed each others shoulders, bowing out heads together.

...  
"Keep an eye out for the gaps, they might be big but that makes them clumsy. Think quickly with your feet and we'll have it in the bag," I told them. They cheered and then we all stuck out hands in.

"Break!" Rony cried and we spread out into our positions. Being captain meant I could pick my position, as well as the others, and I usually stuck with left wing. Rony was the best at offence, so he was mid striker.

Rony started, home always started here, and took off into the mass sea of red and blue as the whistle was blown and everyone dashed. I followed him to the left of the field, moving in and out of players like he did but from the side. Within seconds he scored the first goal for the match.

It was tight for a while, scoring evenly for a while. These guys must have been on steroids or something because they just didn't seem to tire as easily as we did and soon we were dropping behind.

Rony got the ball again, he had a clear run for the goals and I flanked him as he ran for it. Suddenly the big brute who'd given me the evils was charging for him. One on one they wouldn't be a match. Rony swiftly dodged the first kick as I ran in to help. The guy caught me in the corner of his eye and as I approached he swung out. I wasn't fast enough and his elbow smacked me right across my face.  
The next thing I knew Rony was helping me sit up. My face throbbed, but worst of all was my nose and it was gushing with blood. I grabbed it quickly as coach rushed in to help me to my feet.

"Off Abhijeet," he said to me, patting my shoulder. There was no point arguing, I could barely see, so I jogged off the field and into the changing rooms. There was blood everywhere, all over my uniform, so I ripped it off and left it on the floor as I climbed into the shower.

I turned on the hot water and felt in bliss as the warm water washed over my muscles and helped relax them. I put my palms up on the wall and let my head fall, watching the blood run down my face and drip to the floor where it pooled around the plughole.  
I closed my eyes and tried to go over the match. The boys could do it without me, and I could still lead them from the side, but it didn't feel right. Like sending my soldiers out to fight in a war while I sit back safe at home. It was wrong.  
Daya probably saw me go down. How embarrassing... not that I cared what he thought. He probably thought I was a fool for being taken down. Those blue eyes frowning at me from the stands. His head would tilt slightly with curiosity like it did sometimes when we were in class together. The ways his lips would tremble when he was nervous... the way my lips trembled with the urge to smile whenever I saw his cute little face...

NO! I shook my head. I couldn't think about that, it would just make me smile. I can't get close to him, I can't. What would I do if I got to close and-

"You alright?" came a confident sweet voice over the sound of the rushing water. I tensed. I turned, but only my head, to look at him over my shoulder. His eyes went wide when our eyes met and then he glanced around, picking up a towel. He came over to me and held it to my face.

"You should keep pressure on that if you want it to stop running," he told me, lips curling at the ends in amusement. He was close, he was so close. I searched his eyes but saw nothing. He was so close.

I grabbed the towel from him and held it up myself, "Ah thanks I guess," I mumbled in reply. His eyes dropped down for a moment and I froze, even holding my breath, as he relaxed.

"I forgot to bring your jacket today, sorry," Daya mumbled, taking a few steps back from me and sat down on one of the benches that divided the shower blocks.  
Oh, my jacket. I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Ah that's alright, you can give it to me at school," I blurted, turning back to the shower and rubbing the back of my neck. Damn, why did I say that? I just gave him an excuse to see me again face to face. I felt his eyes on me and tried not to shiver under the gaze.

... .  
"You were playing really well," Daya said. But it sounded awkward. I bit my lip. Oh god don't-  
"Thanks," I blurted, trying to bring my control back, "I was trying but... I was loosing track of..." I gulped, "Things." Man, I wasn't going to get away with that.  
"Well I'm sure they're really feeling your loss," he said, almost through his teeth. It almost sounded like he was hitting on me. My lips began to shake. I clenched my hands into fists. NO!  
"What I mean is, they wont do so well now... I mean, we'll probably lose... No I mean, they are all good players too but... oh forget it!" he stumbled over his words. That did it. It was too late, I was pushed over the edge.

"Pfft," the first round of laughter erupted through my lips. I tried to cover it up into a cough, but it was useless, he'd already heard. DAMMIT! I glanced over my shoulder to see Daya covering his face with his hands. Then slowly he parted his fingers and peered through them at me. Oh that was just too cute. He quickly covered up his face again, but then suddenly he jumped and fell backwards. His legs went back over with him.  
But before I had time to laugh at that, he suddenly sprung to his feet and squealed.  
"Ew, that is so gross," he whined, evil eyeing something on the floor. I glanced done under the bench to see a pair of old socks.  
I cackled, tossing my head back in laughter and had to support myself on the wall to stop from falling to the ground.  
"That's not funny," he pouted. I took a big deep breath to calm myself and then looked up at him, but I couldn't help but grin.  
"You're so cute," I said without thinking. His eyes went wide.  
"You think I'm cute?" he asked in shock. Crap, what have I gone and done now? I panicked, so I turned away and looked back at the shower wall.  
"What I say?" he asked, bewildered. I was having a cuteness overload.  
"Nothing," I muttered, "You should probably go now." He didn't say anything, but I know it must have stung. But I think it stung me more. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay here and make me laugh and smile and not care about anything. And that thought scared me.

I heard his footsteps go to the door, but there they stopped.

"You might have everyone fooled with your Mister Cool and Collected act, but I can see right through it," he said strongly, "You're dying to laugh just as much as anyone else." Then the door closed shut behind him. His words seemed to echo around the empty bathroom, even with the constant white noise of the running water. I rubbed my face over with my palms and pressed my forehead against the cold tiled wall. He was right, but he just didn't understand why.  
Slowly I finished up, thankfully my nose has stopped bleeding, then I dressed and went back out to watch the rest of the match.

I sat down on the bench next to some of the back up players and they all gave me sympathetic looks. I couldn't concentrate on the game anymore though, my mind was on Daya and his words. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking dazed out across the field. Ash was cheering our team on like a wild animal or something. She still managed to look pretty in her crazy cat lady phase.  
The crowd cheered and I turned my gaze back to the field. My team mates were running around with their shirts over their heads screaming with victory. I can't believe it, we won, my boys rocked. I got up hastily and ran onto the pitch, and jumped onto Rony's back. He reared, then nayed like a horse and started trotting about yelling our school team cheer to the boys and our crowd.  
"WE'RE WINNERS,  
YOU'RE LOSERS,  
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BRUISE US.  
WE'RE MIGHTY,  
YOU'RE DROOL,  
WE'LL KICK YOU OUT OF COLLEGE.  
BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA,  
BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA." And everyone but me joined in. I hoped down but kept one arm over Rony's shoulders, who waved to someone in the crowd.

I looked up too to see Shreya waving back before running down the stands, avoiding the stairs completely. Daya called something to her and she stopped, almost falling the rest of the way down. She said something back and Daya nodded, then started walking away, down the steps and towards the car park.  
"Hey mate, Ash is coming, I'll catch up with you later," I blurted to Rony and ran after Daya before he had a chance to answer. Don't ask me why I did it because I don't know, I was acting on impulse. I needed to see him again.  
I raced around the stands and into the car park, then stopped and scanned around. There he was leaning against the hood of an old rusty faded red 1981 Daihatsu Charade. It was a cute little car, and it suited him well. I'd seen him driving it before around town.

Daya was flicking through his phone, but his eyes were glazed over like he wasn't paying attention. I smirked as I walked towards him with my hands in my jeans pockets, but then collected myself.

"Going to leave without congratulating me?" I asked him. He glanced up at me through his lashes, then looked back at his phone, then suddenly startled, he turned to gap at me before composing himself.

"You barely played remember?" he teased with a cute little laugh at the end. Mmm, my insides groaned longingly.  
"Still my team, I'm still captain," I cocked an eyebrow, stringing him along. I just hoped he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I leant against the hood of his car beside him and bit my lower lip.  
"I suppose," he shrugged nonchalantly. Too cute. I lightly punched him on the arm playfully like I would with Rony, out of habit mostly. But what I didn't expect was that he then slid sideways off the car and hit the ground. He rolled onto his back and leant up on his arms, pouting and blowing his fringe of his face. Another smile escaped my mouth and Daya caught it before I could change it.  
"Ow," he whined in a very typically g** way. So the rumours were true? I flinched at the thought. Could I possibly keep him in my wardrobe with all my other cute things? I stuck out my hand to help him up and he took it, then brushed himself off.

"Hey bro!" Rony called and Daya and I turned to see him and Shreya coming this way. For some reason Daya burst out laughing, bending over and clutching his stomach. I tensed, it took every ounce of effort in my body not to laugh too. His laugh... it was just so... so... indescribably... bliss. I blushed, slightly guilty at thinking that.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked Daya in a sort of huff. The cute boy straightened himself out, wiped away a tear and put his hands on his hips like the way I'd seen woman do when they wanted to act diva.  
"Ash darling, you wouldn't understand," he snickered. "Come on, I'll take you home." He took his keys out and went around to the driver's seat. I felt so brushed off by that and I wasn't sure why. He'd said darling, and even though it wasn't for me, hearing him say it was making my insides melt. I coughed and backed up, standing beside Rony. Shreya cheered and leaped to the passenger side door.

"Yay! Can we hang some more. I loved being with you last night. You're so funny," she cried. Rony tensed, she couldn't have chosen worse words. Unless her and Daya really did... I didn't want to think about it. It made me feel ill.  
Daya turned on the engine and music began to play, I didn't recognize the song, but it sounded pretty grungy London garage style, and I liked it.  
Ash waved happily to both of us as Daya backed the car out, singing along with the song. I smiled, he was pretty good. And then Daya waved as me as he drove off. I turned quickly and rubbed my mouth with my hand. Stop it, I had to stop it. The more happiness got through the more other emotions would too. And I couldn't deal with the... bad ones anymore. The horn beeped and made me jump. I seriously needed to go home and sleep….What's happening to me..?

;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your feedback on last chapter :)**

 **Js Abhi** " Thanku so much"

 **Guest** " thanks buddy for liking chap"

 **Tina** " thanks girl, you reviewed last time also:) Thanks for being a supporter of mine on this site cause finding friend or supporter on cid ff is pretty hard people read your content but appreciate you with bad comments but your continuous support motivates me.

 **Shreyadayalove** " thank you so much"

 **Rahul722** " thanks buddy & welcome in my story section hope you'll enjoy"

 **Tanya** " omg...that much appreciation:) Thanku so much Tanya I'm glad you like this story & feeling good to know at least some readers like you appreciate writers like me you know what I mean..Anyway thanks for your support:) & about your query why Abhijeet rubbed his mouth in last wasn't he was bleeding cause he was trying to stop his laugh.

Thanks for reading & comment.

''''

 **Message** \- Never hate anybody for being who they are . Life is very short to play cheap games so spread love not hate:)

* * *

;;;;;

 **MYSTERY OF LOVE**

 **CHAPTER—4**

 **;;;;;;**

 **;;;;;**

 **Abhijeet' P.O.V**

Okay, so I have to make a mental note to myself. Do whatever it takes to stay away from Daya ! He was cracking my shields and breaking me down so that I laughed in public... and smiled. God what would happen then? Yeah okay, so it's not a sin to laugh or smile. Sure it felt amazing. But I just couldn't, once I started showing one emotion the others would slowly follow and then everyone would know... everything. I wasn't ready for people to know that yet. The horror still haunted me, it all still too fresh in my mind. I shook my head and walked into the cafeteria. Shreya bounded over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Good morning," she sung.  
"Shreya, it's afternoon," I pointed out.

"I know," she giggled, "But Daya always says morning, even at night." I rolled my eyes. Don't mention Daya to me. My eyes flicked over to his table to see him sitting there alone with his back to the door. My jacket was hanging over the back of his chair. Oh god, he still had to give it to me, I had to see him. Should I run?

"Come sit with us," Shreya demanded, grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to Daya. Plz Shreya, God give me the strength to resist him. Shreya shoved me into an empty chair and then sat in other. Daya looked up.

"Hey" Daya said smiling Oh my god, his smile that was so cute. DON'T SMILE DON'T SMILE DON'T SMILE! This wasn't going to be an easy lunch.  
"Oh," I managed to say. Daya reached behind him and held out my jacket to me.

"I washed it," he said, grinning an adorable grin that made me dizzy. I took the jacket and put it on... what was that? I breathed in a long slow breath. My jacket smelt like... cinnamon? Yum!  
"You guys want anything for lunch?" Shreya asked, getting up and looking between us.  
"I'll have a choc milk and a chicken sandwich Shreya," Daya said, A boy was watching Daya with full eyes made me clenched my hands into fists under the table. Shreya turned to me.  
"Same," I managed to mutter through clenched teeth. Daya looked at me with concern.  
"You feeling okay?" he asked as Shreya walked away to cue.  
"Fine," I said and looked away & that boy walked out. Why did I suddenly feel like I was a sparkling vampire resisting fresh meat? Except I wasn't a hungry vampire and this was a young innocent boy who actually had more than one expression.

"So how's College?" Daya asked me, trying to chat.

"Boring, as usual," I replied. I looked around the room and saw Rony walk in through the double doors. I waved him down and once he took in where I was sitting he came over.

"Where's Shreya?" he asked me right away, ignoring Daya & sat on an another empty chair over there, After some time Shreya came back & I got busy to have food to distract myself, and Rony and Shreya here to keep up a conversation. The three of them were now talking about the English assignment due tomorrow.

"... Hamlet was just trying to avenge his father's death," Shreya was saying.  
"Hamlet is a douche," Daya commented.  
"No he wasn't," Shreya argued back playfully.  
"Yes he was, he threw away his love for Ophelia," Daya shook his head all ghetto like. I gritted my teeth.  
"He didn't throw it away, she went mad," Rony defended Shreya.  
"Because he abandoned- AHHHHH!" Daya cried, leaping to his feet. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him; he was jumping up and down and shaking his leg. Shreya shot to her feet.

"What is it?" she asked him, slightly panicked.  
"OH MY GOD THERE IS A BUG ON ME!" Daya cried, a few people laughed and everyone went back to their own business while Shreya tried to steady Daya. I got up to help. I grabbed Daya around the chest with both arms and held him still Shreya got the bug. She laughed and brought it up to head height, which only made Daya squeal and wriggle in my arms... his arm back pressing against my chest. SHIT! I let him go and he hid behind a chair.  
"It's only a ladybug," Shreya laughed and took it over to the open window. Daya cowered behind the chair until the bug was gone and then straightened, brushing his shirt and coughed.  
"Yes well..." he said in a deep manly voice. NO! Just as my body was about to force me to react the bell went.  
"Save by the bell!" Daya cried, grabbed his book back and vanished from the cafeteria with his arms above his head cackling like a loon on loon tablets. I whacked myself on the chest a few times and coughed to cover up the slight chuckle that escaped my lips.

"See you later," I said and headed off in the opposite direction. That was close. Remind me never to do that again!

;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Daya' P.O.V**

Abhijeet was avoiding me. And not just in a 'we-aren't-friends-I-just-know-your-friends' kind of way. More of a 'I-don't-want-to-be-around-you' kind of way, and that hurt. I was sitting in English starring at the whiteboard and hoping the time would tick by quickly because it was last period. Shreya was sitting beside me chatting with Rony who was sitting behind her. Abhijeet was behind me and I could feel his body warmth across the gap. And it was killing me. I put my head onto my desk and groaned. Time was deliberately going slow to defy me, I just knew it.

"What's wrong?" Shreya asked me, patting my back. I just groaned at her and tried to shrug her hand off. This only made her wrap her arms around my waist and hugged me... then tickled me.  
"EH!" I squealed and blushed at my high-pitched voice.  
"Tell... me... what's... wrong!" Shreya demanded with each squirm.  
"No no no no no!" I giggled and tried to make her let go.  
"Quiet down back there," the teacher called to us. At that moment I fell off my chair and landed on my butt.

"Ow!" I said to her in my funny voice and shook my head all ghetto like. Shreya laughed and joined me on the floor with her legs crossed. I glanced at Abhijeet and saw him turn away from the class and cover his mouth with his hand. Success! I was getting under that shield of his. I reached over to Shreya and jumped on top of her so she was now lying on her back with me on top. I rubbed my nose into her neck and she giggled and wriggled beneath me. Her knee buckled and she got me in the stomach. I hissed and pulled away from her clutching my stomach.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she cried and tried to fuss. I pushed her away with my hand and tried to stand. Pain shot through my stomach and I winced, crouching back down.  
"MISS!" Shreya cried. Great, involve the teacher. Suddenly strong muscular arms were pulling me to my feet and then helped me to walked out from class. Oh god! I blushed as Abhijeet's hands on my body grabbing me securely, he took me out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"I can walk by myself," I pouted and looked right at his face.  
"You can't even stand," he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I'll crawl," I cheered and tried to move out of his grip. He pulled me tighter to his chest. A smirk shadowed his lips. I looked around, there was no one in sight. Time to make him laugh and hear bells.

"I'll get anyone else to carry me so you don't miss class," I said happily. Abhijeet raised an eyebrow at me again, still not looking at my face. I poked him in the cheek and he looked down at me. I grinned and put my arms around his neck. He blushed and looked away. Okay, wrong response, hmmmm... We reached the sickbay and Abhijeet walked right in and put me down on the bed as the nurse appeared out of her office.

"What's the problem boys?" she asked us.  
"Daya got kneed in the stomach," Abhijeet said and I noted he seemed to be standing beside the cot rather protectively.

"It's nothing, he's fussing," I said to the nurse. She smiled at me and came over.

"Let's just have a look okay?" she said sweetly. I nodded and Abhijeet stood back a little, crossing his arms over his chest and watching closely; I started feeling a little self conscious. The nurse pushed on my shoulder and I laid back on the bed. Then she lifted my shirt and I blushed as Abhijeet' eyes rolled over my stomach and chest. The nurse put her cold hands onto my stomach and there was a bruise forming between the bottom of my ribs. She pressed it lightly and I winced, screwing my face up in pain.

"Okay, does it hurt here?" the nurse asked as her fingers grazed over my ribs on either side. With the left I shook my head, on the right I cried out in pain and crunched forward.  
"Don't do that again," I breathed and clutched my stomach. The nurse pursed her lips.

"I'm going to have to touch you again to see if anything is broken darling," the nurse sighed. I shook my head desperately and pouted at her. Abhijeet chuckled and came over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"It'll be okay," he whispered to me, smiling. I made him laugh, i just made him smile. I smiled back and nodded to the nurse. Abhijeet rested me back and looked right into my eyes to distract me from the pain. I had to admit, it was working. Then the nurse brushed her fingers over my bruise gently and pain shot through me, I gritted my teeth and took it.  
"Everyone should be warned not to tackle Shreya," Abhijeet chuckled. The nurse slide her fingers either side of each rib.  
"AH!" I cried out, tears falling down onto my cheeks. I turned my head away from Abhijeet, not wanting him to see me like this. The nurse sighed and pulled away.

"Yes I think the bottom two are cracked," she said and went to write something down. "I'll call your mum and she can take you to the hospital."  
"I don't have a mom," I told her. She looked at me and nodded.  
"Dad?" she asked.  
"I live with my aunt and uncle," I said. Abhijeet rubbed his hand over my back, realized what he was doing and took two paces towards the door with his arms limply by his sides.

"You can go now," the nurse told him. He nodded, glanced at me, and left. I felt my heart burst like a balloon and shrivel into a dark corner of my soul. Yeah, so I'm a ghetto diva, doesn't mean I can't be dramatic.  
Not long later my aunt came and picked me up and took me to the hospital.

'''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Abhijeet' P.O.V**

Daya wasn't at College today. He hadn't been at College yesterday or the day before. This was good thing for me. It meant I didn't have to go out of my way to avoid him. But something felt strange, like it was missing. What was it? I kept smelling that smell from the jacket when Daya had given it back. It was cinnamon right? It smelt good anyway.

Why did I keep smelling it? Daya wasn't even here. I walked out into the hall from the classroom and Shreya bounded down the corridor and jumped into my arms.

"Daya's coming back to College tomorrow," she cried and hugged me tightly. I wanted to smile, but I didn't. I couldn't wait to get home where I could be free and open and not worry about people seeing any emotion. The bell went to end College and the hallway filled with students.  
"See ya Shreya," I said to her and headed to the front doors. A hand grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me aside. I looked down to see Tarika smiling up at me and licking her lips.  
"You've been avoiding me you bad boy," she giggled in what she thought was a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's because we broke up Tarika," I told her and tried to walk away.

"And I told you, I'm not giving up that easily," she said and pulled me back.  
"Why not? The whole time we were together you demanded me to open up with you and complained I never showed you any emotions. I'm not changing so what's the point?" I asked her, getting frustrated but keeping up my poker face. She brushed her fingers over my cheek.

"You're hot," she said simply. Stupid selfish girl. I thought, flung her hand away from me and walked right out of the College and kept going. I walked home with my hands in my jeans pockets and my head dreamily wondering around the place. My mind landed on the topic of Daya and I smiled; then shook my head. I'm still in public.

"I saw that," a cute little voice said and I looked to the side to see Daya sitting on a swing and smiling sweetly at me. My heart sighed as I looked him over.  
"So what were you thinking about that made you smile?" he asked as he stood and came over to me. I blushed and then wiped it away.  
"I didn't smile," I said simply and in a kind of boredom way. Daya laughed and it sounded like... something surreal.  
"Sure whatever," he grinned at me and stood beside me. I looked him over.  
"All better?" I asked him. He didn't look like he was in any pain.  
"Well, at least my ribs aren't cracked anymore," he chuckled and lifted his shirt up so I could see a very big bad bruise that stretched from the middle of his stomach and across on side of his ribs. I cringed.

"Ouch! Shreya is going to feel so bad tomorrow," I said and looked away before it became impossible for me to turn my head away from his beautiful body.

"It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have tackled her," he laughed. He was so close to me, I could feel his body warmth. I needed to get away from him before he got to me. Just then Daya tripped over his shoelace and I caught his arm before he could fall. I yanked his arm to try and counter balance the gravity and he landed against my chest. The touch of our chests together made my heart pound as I looked down into his soft big eyes. He was staring back at mine and he started laughing.

"Wow, thanks for that, that would have been painful," he cackled. I smirked at him.  
"You should be more careful or you'll kill yourself," I chuckled. Oh no, I did it again. Daya went up on his tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"My hero," he sighed dramatically and then took a step back, burst into more laughter and then waved at me.  
"See you at College tomorrow," he said to me and walked off. I was too stunned to say anything back. He... just... kissed... my... cheek... and... called... me... his... hero...! HOW UBER CUTE! I smiled so wide I think I scared away the bird that was perched on the fence and it flew away. Oh well. Wow, did I just say that? Did I just say I didn't care if someone saw me smile? Na, that's impossible. I was going to have to be more careful now. I couldn't just let him touch me like that or I'd be ruined.

I continued on home and went up to my room and shut the door. Finally I could let it all out. I went over to my CD played and turned it on, ' Rebel Yell – Billy Idol' blasted through the speakers and I pulled off my shirt, kicked off my shoes and danced around to it. I let all my worries washed away and imagined Daya here with me, dancing and not giving a fuck about anything. I imagined I could be myself in front of him. I could share my secrets with him and laugh and smile with him openly. I imagined he wouldn't hurt me like the last one. That he would never betray or abuse me. I imagined I was happy and safe in his arms and no one could touch us. The song finished and I fell onto my bed breathless and felt sad. That was of course just a dream and it would never become reality. I could never trust anyone enough to be that open with them. I didn't even let my best friend in. it was just never going to happen. But Daya's face still lingered in my mind, the feel of his soft lips against my cheek, his voice when he laughed and called me his hero. My jeans suddenly felt tight and I sat up, shaking my head. Oh God, save me from this hell I was living. There was a crash from the other room and then some shouting. Great, dad was awake.

;;;;;;

* * *

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Next Day In College;**

 **Still Abhijeet's P.O.V**

I walked to College and saw Daya right away leaning against the front wall chatting to Shreya. Was the world against me? I walked towards the entrance and tried to ignore them.  
Daya burped.  
"Excuse me," he giggled and covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Excuse Daya," Shreya said to me.  
"My bad," Daya shrugged and smiled sweetly. I went through the doors and Rony charged me, taking me into a headlock.

"Dude, get off," I said and elbowed his stomach. He lurched and let go, laughing. Was everyone out to talk to me today? By lunchtime it was pouring down with rain and I had to walk home. I sulked as I entered the cafeteria. Daya was standing on his chair and screaming something while Rony and Shreya laughed at him. The three of them were getting some weird looks but they didn't seem to notice. I glanced over to my normal table and the girls were playing with their hair and laughing at the boys were were flexing their muscles. I had to admit, sitting with Shreya and Daya was much more entertaining.

But that was a bad thing. Unconsciously I got some and went to sit with the old group. The girls giggled and tried talking to me but I ignored them.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Daya squealed, still up on his chair. I looked over and Shreya had tears coming from her eyes from laughing so hard. I loved it when Daya tried to be ghetto. He shook his head and snapped his fingers and one of the boys near me, Suraj, scrunched up his nose.

"Doesn't he have the decency to keep his disgusting life to himself," Suraj spat. Before I could think I'd back handed him so hard he fell backwards with his chair and laid on the floor, half is face red and starring up at me in shock.

"Sorry," I wasn't," I slipped." I scowled and went back to my lunch. I realized I'd gotten the same thing Daya always had for lunch; a choc milk, chicken sandwich and a pudding.

I quickly ate and binned the rubbish before anyone could notice and then slouched back in my chair, my arms over my chest and scowled at a piece of tile on the floor on the other side of the table. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Daya watching me, his face blank, as he watched me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he raised one back. I rolled my eyes and he rolled his own. I scrunched up my nose and so did he. He grinned at me adorably, then winked and turned around so his back was to me. I gulped and looked away from him.  
It was still raining when College finished and I went the long way around the front to try and avoid anyone I knew so I could just leave. Most of the students had left by the time I reached the bus bay. I looked around and there he was, hiding under a tree from the absolutely pouring rain. Daya. He was hugging himself and shivering and I smiled. I couldn't hold that one back, he was just too cute. I walked right up to him and gave him my jacket. He looked back and smiled.

"Why are you always my knight in shining armour?'" he asked mischievously.  
I shrugged, "Would you prefer someone else?" He shook his head a little too objectively and I grinned.  
"You live near me right?" he asked me, "Want to walk home together?" I was too tired of trying to avoid him and didn't see a way I could get out of this one, even if I wanted to. I nodded and we headed of into the downpour. As we walked Daya giggled every time he looked at me and then would jump into a puddle enthusiastically and splash around in it before moving on. It was so cute, like a six year old and a puppy. I'm sure to anyone else he would have just looked like a teenager stomping about in the puddles but to me he looked like a cheeky little mischief maker. So cute! His pants were soaked right up to the knees and his shoes squeaked whenever he walked..

I didn't hold back my urge so I went to him, grabbed him around the waist and slung him under my arm.  
"Hey!" he cried and folded his arms, pouting. NAW!  
"You're deliberately trying to embarrass me aren't you?" I chuckled at him.  
"... if I say no... will you put me down?" he asked innocently, blinking up at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"No," I said and then grinned as he tried to wriggle out of my hold.  
"How come an imaginary guy gets to jump around in puddles and I don't?" Daya sulked. He was so childish. I went over to the nearest puddle, pretending to pick up someone else and slung them under my arm too. I laughed at this and kept on walking down the empty street. Daya started giggling and pulling faces to the imaginary person under my other arm and then laughing. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to die. I put Daya and an imaginary guy down and thanks God that we had reached my house. We were both soaking wet from the rain.

"Well see you at College," I said, rocking on my feet. Daya came forward and hugged me. I smelt that smell again, the cinnamon that had been on my jacket when Daya had given it back to me. Only now it was stronger and more concentrated. With this range I realized it wasn't cinnamon at all. It was spicy and sexy and exotic. It was Daya himself.

"You smell good," I said and then shut down. I didn't just say that out loud did I? Daya gaped at me as he pulled away.  
"Um... good?" he asked with his eyebrows in the middle of his forehead. Shit! Why did he always get past my barriers?

"Bye," I muttered under my breath and headed to my house, going around the back so I wouldn't have to fiddle with the keys out the front while he watched me. I went inside and straight to my room like I always did. Then changed out of my wet clothes and put them in the bathroom washing basket and got dressed into grey sweat pants and a white tank top. I put on my CD played and did my routine every day wind down from College dance to ' Somebody's Watching Me – Rockwell' I loved my mixed old classics CD and once again I day dreamt of Daya. I could never let myself get close to him though. I wasn't sure what it was, but somehow I couldn't avoid him no matter how hard I tired. Like the universe was trying to get us together. I didn't even know if he liked me or not. I wasn't brave enough to find out. Not that it would matter either way. I wasn't going to get hurt again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
 **Daya's P.O.V**

I got to College early so I could catch Abhijeet before class. I waited under the shelter of the bus bay and lent against the front wall. I put my earphones in and blasted music while I waited. It felt like someone was watching me and I glanced around. Other students were arriving to College but no one was looking my way. That was weird. I went back to tapping my foot to the beat of the song and starring at the ground. Again I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and around, but again there were no eyes looking in my direction. I shivered and considered going inside into the warm College and forgetting about Abhijeet. Who was I kidding? I would never forget Abhijeet in my entire life.

Someone coughed rather close to me and I jumped, looking up to see Abhijeet standing beside me. When did he get there? I took out my headphone and smiled up at him.

"Aren't you getting cold? Or are you waiting for me to give you my jumper again?" he asked and grinned when he was sure no one was looking. This warmed my heart, knowing that he secretly smiled for me.

"No and no," I said in my diva camp ghetto voice. "I was hoping to avoid you actually." I grinned to let him know I was kidding and he chuckled lightly, only quiet enough for me to hear.  
"Well that's a shame, I'll have to keep my jacket to myself today," he teased back. No scratch that, he flirted back? But he wasn't gay. I knew that. He'd dated that hot arrogant girl Tarika a year or something ago. Still...

"I'm not objecting," I said urgently. He rolled his eyes and we proceeded to enter College together. I liked the thought of that... together! I sighed and smiled, then realized he was watching me and I snapped out of his. I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into an open locker door, falling onto my butt. The guy who owned the locked looked down and laughed at me.  
"Fag," he hissed, closed his locker and walked off. I stared daggers at his back and then picked myself up. I looked at Abhijeet to see rage flash in his eyes before he composed himself; a blank expression as always whenever he wasn't secretly grinning with me.

"I ignore them," I told him and continued on. After three steps I realized Abhijeet hadn't continued on with me. I looked back to see him still standing there, staring at me. Oh, maybe I was wrong about him being mad at the guy calling me a fag. Maybe he realized he'd been hanging with a fag and now was changing his mind about talking to me.

I shrugged, pretending that thought didn't hurt, and kept on walking. Then loud footsteps came after me and Abhijeet was walking beside me again. Or maybe not... I smiled and my fingers flexed, wanting so badly to reach across and touch him. We were both getting some weird stares from people as we walked down the hall together.

"Homos," someone hissed and others giggled. Abhijeet turned then and smacked him right in the nose, I heard something crunch and winced as blood shot out of the guys nose.  
"Ah, you broke my nose you fucking poof," the guy spat, which earned him another hard punch in the gut and he buckled over, falling to his knees. Pride flowed through me as I realized someone, for the first time ever, was defending me. The guy on the floor's friend tried to swing at Abhijeet but Rony appeared from nowhere and shoved him into a locker. I heard the air leave that guys lungs and he slid to the floor beside his mate. Shreya hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"We got your back Daya," she smiled. That's when I knew I actually genuinely had friends. Rony patted my shoulder and winked at me. Then the four of us walked off to our first period English class. I was the happiest boy alive.

~ I squirmed in my seat in class as I felt everyone's eyes on me and heard their whispering.

"Being gay must be contagious and the two hottest guys in College have now got it," someone whispered. I felt Rony and Abhijeet tense behind me and Shreya cussed them under her breath. I was used to it though.

"And that Shreya chick used to be hot, but if she gets off on gay guys... that's gross," another guy & that was Suraj who chuckled evilly. Normally I would have ignored such talk. But they weren't talking about me anymore, they were talking about my knew friends and I wasn't going to sit there and take it. I was going to show people I wasn't the cute little fag they thought I was. I rose to my feet, slamming my hands down on my desk to get everyone's attention. Shreya tried to pull me back down by my shirt but I yanked myself free.  
"Sit down Daya," the teacher called but I ignored her.

"First I'd like to say what a bunch of homophobic pricks you all are," I began, growling with rage. "And secondly... you naive little bastards. FYI being gay is something you are born with, it's not a disease or something you can get or have. It's who you are! Being gay or homosexual is not a sin, being yourself is not a sin. GOD made we all equal if they are not in majority it doesn't mean they deserve hate or bad comments & if some kind people show sensibility people like you abused them too this is what you learnt from school to hate others throw stones of bitter words. Everyone even people like anyone of you slack asses wanna be think otherwise, what the hell are you doing in a College? Wanking in the bathroom over how far your heads are up your own butts? Get over yourself. We're in College to get an education, something you all seem to lack."

The room was silent and I felt a little smug though I didn't let it show.  
" Daya, please sit down," the teacher said. I saw she was trying to hide a smirk but failing. I loved my English teacher, she always defended me because her brother was gay and she'd taken his side over her own parents. I gladly sat down and looked back at the paper we'd been given to read for the next assignment. I felt my three friends looking at me in awe and shock. What? I'm a diva after all, I have attitude. No one else spoke for the rest of the lesson.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;  
"That was brilliant, what you did first period," Rony was saying to me when we sat down for lunch. I shrugged.  
"You're always so sweet, I didn't think you had it in you," Shreya said, "Though I guess you never seemed bothered by others comments before so I knew you were stronger than you look." I smiled at her.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," I said to both of them. And they didn't. No one but my real parents did, and now they were both dead. Wow that sounded like I killed them or something. Don't worry I didn't. They died in a car accident when I was eleven.

Abhijeet sat down beside me and his leg was touching against mine. Oh boy, it felt so good. I blushed and he noticed and his leg rubbed against mine before he stopped it to open his choc milk. I looked over to his tray to see he was eating the same thing as me and I smiled. Naw, that was cute.  
"So where did that come from this morning? And to think Rony and I beat up those guys in the hallway," Abhijeet said. I almost heard a faint chuckled under his breath.  
"Hey, you never gave me a chance to defend myself. You punched him right away," I pouted at him. Rony burst out laughing.

"You? Punching someone? Now that I have to see," he chuckled. I glared at him.  
"Keep talking and you can feel it to," I scowled. He put up his hands in defense.  
"Dude chill," he said and I smiled cheekily.

"I kid," I giggled. Abhijeet stiffened for a second and then relaxed. I knew he'd been holding back a laugh. Why won't he just let it out? I nudged his leg and he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I wiggled both my eyebrows at him and he frowned so I poked out my tongue, then shook it in the air and wiggled my eyebrows and blinked and winked and wriggled my nose. He bit his bottom lip but a chuckled escaped his mouth before he shoved some sandwich in it to stop himself. I burst out laughing as he'd put too much in his mouth and started to gag a little before chewing and swallowing. Mmm kinky. I giggled and ate my own sandwich, disappointed it didn't taste like Abhijeet. Actually I didn't know what Abhijeet tasted like... but I wanted to.

"So what happened when you got home yesterday?" Rony asked me, scooting closer. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well, dad was all... 'I looked it up and you can use tuna to catch tuna'," I said in a deep voice for my dad's part. Abhijeet looked puzzled at me.  
"I thought you told the nurse you lived with your aunt and uncle?" he asked me.

"Oh I do, it's just that I've lived with them so long they've become like my real parents so I call them mom and dad," I explained to him and smiled. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack and turned away from me.

"So what did you say back?" Rony asked me, dragging me back to my story.  
"Oh, I said... 'That's disgusting. That's some form of cannibalism and it's cruel you fetishism man' and then he laughed at me," I ended my story. Rony burst out laughing and Shreya shook her head at him.

"What's going on?" Abhijeet asked.  
"Oh, you missed the story Daya had told us all yesterday about a conversation he had with his dad the night before," Shreya explained to him. He still looked confused but he nodded and I giggled. It started raining.  
"OMG I WANT TO GO DANCING IN THE RAIN!" I cried and jumped up from my seat, I ignored peoples looks and raced from the cafeteria and outside to a spot where Abhijeet, Rony and Shreya could still see me through the windows in the cafeteria. I started dancing in the rain and singing the ' Singing In The Rain/Umbrella – Glee Cast' remix at the top of my lungs. Shreya and Rony and Abhijeet all came out to watch me, laughing. Well Abhijeet wasn't laughing, but he smiled secretly at me when he knew no one was looking. I dancing about, my arms out, and belted out the words to the sky with my head back.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Abhijeet's P.O.V "**

".. . _These fancy things, will never come in between, you're part of my entity, here for infinity, when the war has took it's part, when the world has dealt it's cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, Cause I'm singing in the rain (we'll come together), just singing in the rain (we'll be forever), what a glorious feeling (be a friend), and I'm happy again. (yeah till the end) I'm laughing at clouds. (more than ever) So dark , up above (we'll share each other) I'm singing, I'm singing in the rain (umbrella),_ " Daya sang at the top of his lungs and Shreya ran out to join him, singing the backing bits.

Then they hit the chorus. " _You can stand under my umbrella, Ella Ella eh eh eh, under my umbrella, Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh,_ " Daya & Shreya shouted.

People were gathering about to watch them laughing and singing and dancing and falling over themselves. I envied their freedom and lack of care about what people thought of them. But that's not the emotion I was focusing on as I watched them... or should I say as I watched Daya. His dance moves were seductive and as he sang the song he'd send glances at me, as if singing to me. It was making my heart pound in my chest when he looked at me like that... with lust. It seemed to be happening in slow motion for me, like an old cheesy romance film or something when the guy first sees the love of his life. I snorted at that thought.

First of all Daya was a boy, not a girl... but anyway. His wet hair flicked about his head, his tight skinny jeans clung to his body even more now that they were wet and so was his white shirt; which I could vividly see his chest through. The small gathering crowd of people were cheering them on. Some of his hair stuck to his face and he looked through the dark strands at me, grinning mischievously. Damn, it was doing all kinds of things for me. I shifted where I was standing guilty and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Jeez, he was so hot.

"What do you kids think you are doing?" a teacher called, coming around a corner. Daya and Shreya quickly rushed under cover over to us and tried to blend in but failing because they were the only ones soaking wet. "Quick," Shreya quealed and grabbed Daya's hand, pulling him towards the locker rooms. Daya winked at me and then dashed after her. They were giggling like maniacs and I wanted so bad to follow Daya wherever he went. But I couldn't, and I wouldn't. Not ever!

"Stupid seductive boy," I grumbled and Rony gave me a funny look, even though I knew he hadn't heard the words, only the noise, I still blushed. I needed to keep a better grip on this tongue of mine when I'm in public.  
~ I was putting my books away in my locker as the bell rang to end college and Daya walked over to me. People were giggling at him and some were cheering him for defying school rules. He bowed a little at them and then smiled up at me. The other students had sure changed their tune. Goes to show that sheep will always be sheep, no matter how hard you try to civilize them.

Amazingly his hair was still wet but he was wearing a fresh clean dry set of clothes. A grey long sleeved cotton shirt that had three buttons at the collar down the front; the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and the buttons were undone so I could see a fair bit of his smooth chest underneath. He also wore black skinny jeans and skate shoes. He looked... absolutely edible standing there with his thumbs tucked into his jeans pockets. I gulped and turned my head back to my locker to close it.

OMG what is happening to me; Am I falling for him…NO…It can't be possible..I never ever let anybody come close to me to hurt me again not even Daya however I know there is something different about Daya & I'm really feeling helpless to stop me…O God help me;

;;;;

 **To be continued…**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
